


Arabella

by RedPanda16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Friendship, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda16/pseuds/RedPanda16
Summary: Neville and Harry meet up after the Battle of Hogwarts and search for any more survivors. What they find is more than they bargained for...A.K.A.Bellatrix and Voldemort leave a child behind after the Battle of Hogwarts and Neville and Harry have to work out what to do.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Arabella

It was finally over. Voldemort was dead and the remaining death eaters had fled. The Battle of Hogwarts had been won, but there had been a heavy price to pay. The dead were gathered in the main hall and identified, among them friends and loved ones. Outside, Harry sat amid the rubble on the steps, wringing his hands together. His eyes were stained red, matching those of many around him. He couldn’t help but feel as though this had been his fault. If he had been faster, braver, stronger, maybe he could have saved them. 

Neville approached him. He was wearing a knitted jumper and his face was covered in grime. His posture was stooped slightly, and he had his hands stuffed into his pockets. He sat down with a sigh next to Harry. A moment of silence passed between them with Harry staring at his own blood covered hands that rested on his knees. Neville gazed into the distance in front of him.   
“It’s not your fault you know” he stated, almost sadly. Harry didn’t reply, but his shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. “You did everything you could. Everyone knew this wasn’t going to be easy, they knew what they were getting into.” He could see that Harry was struggling, almost looking annoyed. Harry had heard all this before, but it didn’t change anything. Neville tried again “You know, they didn’t do it for you,” he whispered “, they did it for themselves, to protect the people they loved. Nobody can be blamed for that” Harry froze as though he hadn’t though of that before. Then, his frame sunk again, and his eyes lowered.  
“What are we supposed to do now?” Harry asked, pain in his voice.  
“Whatever we can” replied Neville.   
The two returned to silence again.

“We’re not going to achieve anything here” muttered Neville after a few minutes. He stood quickly, wiping his hands on his jeans. “I’m going to look around for more” he said with a serious expression. Harry didn’t need to ask what he was referring to. Bodies. Survivors. People.  
“Are you coming?” he asked Harry firmly, looking at him and extending a hand. Harry glanced up, staring into Neville’s eyes through the cracked lenses of his glasses. He breathed in heavily, wiping his runny nose with a shaky wrist. He reached for Neville’s hand, grasping it firmly. “Sure” he stated. 

They took the brooms; mounted before taking off. They flew around in silence, eyes fixed on the ground, looking for movement, ears open for any sound. All they heard was the whistle of the wind and all they saw was the ruins of the school that had raised them when their parents could not. As they flew, Harry let his mind wander. He spotted the turret where he had come face to face with Voldemort just a few hours ago.  
“Lets finish this how we started it” echoed the voice of Harry’s memory.   
Harry flew over to it, drawn there for some reason. 

“Harry?” asked Neville concerned upon noticing his friend’s change of course. He didn’t seem to hear him, so Neville followed Harry to the turret. The two landed and dismounted their brooms. They looked around, remembering the times they had each spent in this place that now looked so different. Neville turned his watch to Harry, saw him frown minutely as he spied something amid the rubble. “I think I see something” he said, climbing over to the object. Neville watched him hopefully, wanting to find another survivor. He watched as Harry clambered over stones to the small pile of rocks near the edge of the tower. He saw Harry pause and take a slight step back, saw him glance quickly at Neville and then at the object again. “I think you should come take a look at this, Neville” stated Harry stiffly. Neville hurried warily to Harry’s position. Looking down, he understood Harry’s confusion. There, amid the broken stone of the castle lay a small baby wrapped in black silk. It was pale with a shock of black curly hair and an unnervingly familiar nose. It stared at them innocently with wide, black eyes, reaching out to them. The pair looked at each other, then at the baby.  
“Is that-” started Harry  
“I think so…” gasped Neville.  
“Bellatrix and Voldemort…”  
“…had a kid” 

“That is wrong on so many levels”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue the story.
> 
> Next Chapter will be Neville and Harry working out what to do with the baby and deciding to co-parent uwu


End file.
